Reverberation
by Somnus Nemoris
Summary: De todos los sucesos en este mundo, este lleva el olor de la sangre. El camino al infierno es uno largo y solitario. Te veo allá. (Takamui) TRADUCCIÓN.


_**N/A: **primero que todo debo dejar en claro que esta traducción no está autorizada debido a que el autor del original al inglés borró su cuenta antes de que terminara de traducir esto, y por ende antes de que pudiera pedirle permiso para publicar su traducción. Esta persona tenía muchas historias de esta pareja, casi todas muy buenas (y digo casi porque no alcancé a leerlas todas :'c), pero ya que casi tenía esto listo, decidí publicarlo de todos modos. Lo peor es que ni siquiera recuerdo el nick de esta persona, así que tampoco puedo darle los correspondientes créditos._

_Así que quiero dejar bien en claro que **ESTO NO ES MÍO, SOLO HICE LA TRADUCCIÓN**_

_Pero si alguien reconoce esto y sabe el nombre del/la autor/ra, lo agradeceré eternamente que me informe._

* * *

La pantalla central en el cuarto de control emitía un parpadeo constante desde el mapa del radar sobrepuesto a la imagen del pálido planeta azul afuera de la nave espacial, en contraste con el negro profundo del espacio.

Un ingeniero se aproximó por un costado e inclinó su cabeza en un saludo cortés. "—Shinsuke-sama, estamos cerca de la órbita de la tierra y listos para descender en cualquier momento," dijo él.

Takasugi no reaccionó inmediatamente al reporte del ingeniero; su mirada estaba fija, por el contrario, en el control principal. Por primera vez en su vida se fijó en qué tan azul era el planeta en comparación con el apagado anaranjado smog que recubría en planeta del clan Shinra; o el color mezcla de negro, amarillo y verde manchando la superficie del planeta del clan Yakini; o el gris de las nubes cubriendo el del clan Yato. Había también sistemas mucho más grandes en el universo, pero justo allí, justo en ese momento, él solo podía ver los incontables trazos de azul, unos más blancos y otros más ennegrecidos, a la deriva en esa oscuridad; ninguna de ella brillando, ninguna de ellas con vida.

-**x**-

"—¿Qué dice aquí?" —preguntó Kamui, de pie junto al pergamino con trazos de caligrafía en la pared.

"—Podrías aprender cómo leerlo." —dijo Takasugi mientras seguía concentrado en el punteo del shamisen, ahora interrumpido. El aire cambió cuando Kamui se sentó junto a él.

"—Pero ya no podré venir tan libremente si supiera como leerlo."

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus labios mientras Takasugi cambiaba los acordes del instrumento de cuerdas a una melodía diferente.

_De todos los sucesos en este mundo…_

"—Todo lo que tocas suena tan triste."

La música se vio interrumpida, y Takasugi miró a Kamui, quien inclinó su cabeza en respuesta y marcó una sonrisa indescifrable.

Takasugi apenas sonrió y le tendió el shamisen. "—Si vas a quejarte, ¿por qué no tocas una canción Yato?"

La sonrisa del pelinaranja vaciló ligeramente. "—No puedo." —dijo.

"—Bansai podría enseñarte."

Kamui desvió la mirada, dirigiéndola de vuelta al pergamino en la pared. "—No es eso." —dijo con un rastro de desprecio en su sonrisa. "—Las canciones de los Yato son mucho peores."

-**x**-

Al principio había sido escéptico frente al hecho de que Kamui invadiera su habitación todos los días, sin invitación, trayendo cientos de preguntas, ya sean sobre las espadas decorativas, el set de té de porcelana, o sobre la piedra para tinta. No le tomó mucho darse cuenta de que, sin embargo, no había nada tras esas preguntas más que mera curiosidad y quizás las ganas de matar el aburrimiento en un viaje tan largo. Simple, a decir verdad.

Pero quizás demasiado simple.

El humo se elevó con calma desde su pipa mientras él observaba al chico Yato recoger una pequeña rama de flores de cerezo secas de un pequeño pedestal de papel pergamino.

Algo en ese papel captó la atención de Kamui, y su mirada quedó atrapada en ello. "—De verdad deben gustarte estas flores."— señaló.

Takasugi caló de su pipa, conciente de que la mayoría de esos papeles solo eran viejas pinturas de cerezos. Aun ahora, recordaba las gruesas pinceladas irregulares, la tinta salpicada y la desagradable mancha de los trazos de Gintoki.

"—No es más que un oxímoron." —dijo Takasugi,

"—¿Un eterno recuerdo?" —preguntó Kamui con una sonrisa conocedora, antes de dejar las flores a un lado, mirando como si tuviera más por decir, pero pareciendo distraído al desenrollar un pergamino junto a una pila de papel.

Era otra pintura con caligrafía, no de flores, sino de un río bajo un cielo rojo sin luna. Pequeñas luciérnagas flotaban en la superficie del río, y cerca de la orilla, un chico estaba de pie, mirando fijamente el límite entre el cielo y el agua, como si fuera allí donde quisiera estar.

"—No dibujaste este." —dijo Kamui.

"—¿Qué te hace pensar que dibujé cualquiera de esos?"

Haciendo a un lado el pergamino, Kamui tomó un libro casi hecho pedazos en la mesa baja y lo levantó frente al rostro de Takasugi. Un libro verde muy familiar, cortado y manchado con sangre seca. "—De la misma forma que sé que esto es tuyo." —dijo Kamui.

Y de pronto estaba justo ahí, esos ojos azules claros y brillantes, no como el descolorido mundo del cual provenía. El libro cayó al suelo y él presionó sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Takasugi. "—¿A quién ves exactamente cuando ves el mundo?"

La expresión de Takasugi permaneció estoica, pero su muñeca estaba ardiendo. Los alientos cálidos se mezclaron por la cercanía, y pudo percibir una ligera esencia de shampoo cítrico junto con el de su tabaco. "¿Y a quién —o qué— estás _tú_ evadiendo?"

Pudo sentir la sonrisa de Kamui contra su piel. "—Esa es una pregunta absurda, samurai."

El intercomunicador emitió un pitido, haciendo a Kamui voltear la cabeza, y a continuación se escuchó la voz de Matako. "—Shinsuke-sama, el teniente del Séptimo Escuadrón está buscando a su cap-…"

"—Almirante" -la voz de Abuto interrumpió.

"—A-almirante. ¡Oye no puedes entrar ahí!"

El intercomunicador quedó en silencio con un click, pero los gritos de Matako eran mucho más audibles, protestando a lo que sea que Abuto estuviera diciendo. La sonrisa en el rostro de Kamui decayó, y se puso de pie, dejando el espacio tras de sí vacío y frio.

-**x**-

Cuando Takasugi vio a Abuto esperando en la entrada en lugar de Kamui al día siguiente en que las naves aterrizaron en el planeta Yato, apenas intercambiaron una simple mirada, pasando junto al Yato más alto en silencio.

Abuto fue el primero en hablar. "—A diferencia de cierto idiota, yo no mezclo los negocios con los asuntos personales. Pagaremos nuestra deuda, pero no nos consideren aliados. Tenemos nuestros propios asuntos que nos atan a la Tierra."

Takasugi detuvo sus pasos. "—¿Yoshiwara?" —preguntó.

"—Eso no es asunto tuyo."

"—¿Él de verdad está cumpliendo sus deberes como Almirante hoy?"

"—Eso tampoco es asunto tuyo."

Takasugi miró por sobre sus hombros, ojos inquisitivos se encontraron con unos recelosos, y observó como Abuto se volteaba para seguir con su camino. Mirando hacia otro lado, captó su reflejo en la ventana, anteponiéndose con las estrellas y las nebulosas exteriores. El motor de la nave rugió al fondo, pero él aún podía escuchar vagamente las gotas de lluvia golpear en el paraguas púrpura por sobre su cabeza cuando decidió salir a dar un paseo el día anterior en la ciudad de la eterna noche.

_¿No decías que ibas a quedarte en la nave?_

_Morirás si andas por esta ciudad sin un paraguas, y no puedo dejar que eso pase. Eres mío._

-**x**-

Takasugi se detuvo cuando la puerta de la habitación de Kamui se abrió automáticamente y el olor amargo de las hierbas medicinales llegó hasta su nariz, luego de eso siguió caminando por aquel cuarto tan vacío. Había ropa y platos de comida regados por todo el suelo y la mesa, pero eso era todo, era como si el chico Yato no tuviese nada que ocultar. Nada a lo cual aferrarse.

Cerca de la cama había un plato de estofado a medio comer, cerca también de un pequeño recipiente ovalado con residuos de color marrón oscuro. Sus ojos se agudizaron cuando encontró a Kamui tendido bajo una manta blanca, dándole la espalda.

"—Sería muy fácil matarte ahora mismo." —dijo Takasugi.

"—Si bastara solo con eso…" —murmuró Kamui. "—Entonces probablemente ya debería estar muerto." — algunas hojas que tenía encima crugieron al cambiar de posición y miró a Takasugi por encima del hombro, con mechones de su cabello rojo pegados a su cara—. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"—Pensé que finalmente estabas siendo responsable por tu escuadrón." —dijo Takasugi mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama de Kamui—. "Pero en vez de eso estás demasiado enfermo como para siquiera terminar tu comida."

"—Fueron esos panecillos que comí ayer en la ciudad." —murmuró Kamui, y le dio al samurai una larga e inquisitiva mirada—. "Estás aquí por algo más. ¿Abuto dijo algo?" —cuando Takasugi no respondió, agregó: "—Ignóralo. Se preocupa demasiado para su propio bien."

"—Tiene todo el derecho a estarlo." -dijo Takasugi tardíamente.

"—Vivirá más si-…"

La voz de Kamui se vio interrumpida abruptamente cuando Takasugi se inclinó hacia adelante y cubrió su boca con la suya, sintiendo el sabor amargo de las hierbas medicinales por un instante antes de que una mano lo agarrara del hombro e invirtiera las posiciones. Esto lo esperaba. También anticipó tener un brazo inmovilizado mientras Kamui estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre él y con el otro brazo cercano a su cuello para bloquear el brazo de Kamui listo para aplastarle la traquea.

Pero en el fugaz momento que le tomó a Kamui para volver a colocar una sonrisa en su rostro, vió algo diferente: duda y confusión bajo una máscara que se iba derrumbando de a poco, el mismo sentimiento que vio tantas veces tras la mirada llena de dolor de Gintoki durante la guerra.

La presión en su pecho de repente desapareció cuando Kamui se hizo a un lado y saltó al piso, dejando la habitación sin decir una sola palabra.

-**x**-

Takasugi agudizó su mirada mientras con esta barría el oscuro cuarto en el que estaba, buscando. A un lado, Takechi señalaba el mapa holográfico de Edo y emitía algunas órdenes a la unidad de reconocimiento. Hacia el centro, Matako y Banzai conversaban con el equipo de operaciones aéreas, todos ellos agrupados alrededor de una línea de monitores parpadeantes. La conversación de todas estas personas resonaban y se mezclaban con el zumbido de la nave, creciendo cada vez más. Su mirada cayó en el ingeniero a su lado que esperaba sus órdenes.

"—Descendemos ésta noche." —dijo Takasugi. "—Con o sin el Séptimo Escuadrón."

-**x**-

_El camino al infierno es uno largo y solitario._

_Te veo allá._

_-**x**-_

(FIN)

* * *

_**N/A: **espero que les haya gustado c:_

_personalmente creo que fue una pérdida tremenda para el fandom que el/la autor/ra de esta historia haya borrado su cuenta D:, por aquí me dicen que fue una apuñalada al fandom en sí, sus historias eran hermosas, oscuras, manejaba a los personajes muy bien y tenía tramas geniales._

_Insisto en que si alguien alguna vez leyó esto en inglés y sabe el nombre del/la autor/ra, por favor me diga._

_Atte. Somnus Nemoris_

_besos!_


End file.
